Gage Weapon Pack 01
Gage Weapon Pack #01 is the second paid DLC for PAYDAY 2. Features Weapon firing modes Some Weapons now have toggle firing modes by pressing default key "V" to change firing mode to Semi or Fully-Automatic. The player can view which firing mode the weapon is set on the HUD on right side of ammo counter with "I'" being semi-automatic and "'III" being fully automatic. Players who bought the DLC can permanently set a weapon's firing mode by using Auto Fire or Single Fire attachments. Inventory Primary Weapon and Secondary Weapon slots were increased from 9 to a purchasable 36 slots for those who joined the Payday 2 Official Steam Group. Each slot costs $800,000 spending cash and cannot be refunded. Frag Grenades Frag Grenades are the first throwable weapon in PAYDAY 2. Players who own the DLC will start the game with 3 grenades and players who do not own the DLC will start without grenades; however, the latter can pick up grenades from grenades cases. Up to three grenades may be carried at once. Anybody may replenish their supply from grenade cases. Customization options Once you have bought the DLC, you will unlock of each item type in your inventory and will now be able to obtain all of them via card drops. Masks= Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X959E824B02935E02.png| }} $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X803BEEC1467A45AD.png| }} $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0XCB068B1853DD7205.png| }} $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X97BD199B9903DC95.png| }} $10,500 |-|Materials= Oilmetal.png| $162,400 Galvanized.png| $162,400 Fur_small.png| $162,400 Heavymetal.png| $162,400 |-|Patterns= pattern_1.png| $130,200 pattern_2.png| $130,200 pattern_3.png| $130,200 pattern_4.png| $130,200 |-|Trivia= * Arnold Schwarzenegger ("Arnold") hailed from Austria. The UAR required to unlock the Commando achievement was based on the Steyr AUG made by the Austrian company Steyr Mannlicher. **The mask's description also contains numerous references to the popular Doge internet meme. * Dolph Lundgren ("Dolph") is a Swedish actor and bodybuilder. The AK5 required to unlock the Wanted achievement was based on the real-life Ak 5, a Swedish version of the FN FNC made by the Swedish company Saab Bofors Dynamics. * Jean-Claude Van Damme ("Jean-Claude") is a famous Belgian actor. The Kobus 90 required to unlock the 3000 Miles to the Safe House achievement was based on the FN P90 made by the Belgian company Fabrique Nationale de Herstal. * Chuck Norris ("Chuck") is a legendary American actor and martial artist. The Crosskill required to unlock the Public Enemies achievement was based on the American-made Colt/Browning M1911. * The descriptions of the masks on the website are separate from those in-game. The website descriptions are also attributed to Gage. ** Dolph: ** Arnold: ** Chuck: ** Jean-Claude: Weapons Primary= Eagle Heavy icon new.png|' '|link=Eagle Heavy |-|Secondary= SpecOps icon new.png|' '|link=SpecOps Signature 40 icon new.png|' '|link=Signature .40 |-|Throwable= Frag Grenade.png|link=Frag Grenade|' ' Weapon Modifications Eagle Heavy= Long Barrel (Eagle Heavy).png|' ' Short Barrel (Eagle Heavy).png|' ' Rail Extension.png|' ' Sniper Stock.png|' ' |-|SpecOps= Suppressed Barrel.png|' ' Extended Mag (SpecOps).png|' ' Unfolded Stock (SpecOps).png|' ' |-|Signature .40= Velocity.png|' ' Ventilated (Pistol).png|' ' Ergo Grip (Signature .40).png|' ' Extended Mag (Signature .40).png|' ' Long Slide (Signature .40).png|' ' Two Tone (Signature .40).png|' ' |-|Custom= locked auto.png|' ' Permanently set weapon firing mode to fully-automatic|link=Auto Fire locked single.png|' ' Permanently set weapon firing mode to semi-automatic|link=Single Fire |-|Grip= Rubber Grip.png|link=Rubber Grip|' ' Straight Grip.png|link=Straight Grip|' ' Achievements External Links * Announcement Page Category:Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Category:DLC (Payday 2)